Gijinka Renamon's Beauty and the Beast
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: A handsome prince is put under a terrible curse, and the only one who can free him is a beautiful maiden. But will love overcome the curse? Comments and helpful criticism welcomed.
1. Prolouge: The WitchGunslinger's Curse

Gijinka Renamon's Beauty and the Beast

_Disclaimer:_ Would you honestly believe that I own anything you see here? …Didn't think so.

Oh yeah, and the roles for the two main characters will be played by characters from the video game **Tale of the Abyss**…which I'm not sure too many people know about.  
There probably won't be spoilers for the game…but I would recommend checking out the game itself or looking it up online in order to familiarize yourself with these characters.

* * *

_**Prologue: The Witch-Gunslinger's Curse**_

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a handsome young prince lived in a shining castle.

But although he had everything he could ever want, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

Then, one winter's night, a beggar woman came to the castle, offering a single rose in return for shelter from the harsh winter cold.

Repulsed by her appearance, the prince just sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. Then she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within, not on the outside.

But when he dismissed her again, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Witch-Gunslinger named Kurohime.

The prince tried to apologize, but by then, it was too late. She had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, transformed him into a hideous beast and cast a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast locked himself inside his castle, with a magical mirror as his only link to the outside world.

The rose the sorceress had offered the prince was truly an enchanted one, for it would bloom until the beast's twenty-first birthday. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity.

As the years went by, the beast fell into despair and lost hope.

After all, who could ever learn to love a beast…?


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl Named Tear

Chapter 1: The Girl Named Tear

Several years have passed since the Prince was turned into a beast, and people have, for the most part, forgotten all about his story.

Not that far from the castle where the cursed Prince dwelled was a small village. And living in that village (or at least, in its close vicinity) was a young woman by the name of Tear Grants, a beautiful young woman with a love of reading.

On this morning, Tear was waking through the village, singing to herself:

Tear: _**Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:**_

Townsfolk_**: Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!**_

Tear: _**There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town**_

As she was walking, she stopped to talk to the baker, a dark-haired man named Danny.

"Ah, good morning Tear!" he greeted her warmly.

"Good morning." The girl responded.

"And where are you going today?" asked Danny.

"The bookshop." Tear answered. "I just finished reading a wonderful story about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and…"

"That's nice." Danny interrupted. Looking back, he yelled, "Hey Sam! Hurry up with those baguettes!"

Tear just shrugged and walked away. By this time, the other villagers had noticed the girl and were whispering to each other about her.

It wasn't that people disliked Tear, far from it. It was just… that she was very…different from everyone else.

Rika & Zoe: _**Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, from what we hear**_

Misty: _**Never part of any crowd  
**_

Kakashi: _**Cause her head's up on some cloud**_

Townsfolk: _**No denying she's a funny girl that Tear!**_

Tear hitched a ride on a wagon and watched the people going about their business as she passed them.

Showron: _**Bonjour!  
**__**  
**_Sakura: _**Good day!**_

Showron: _**How is your fam'ly?**_

A fat man by the name of Peter Griffin stood by the door of his house, bowing to a blond-haired woman named Tsunade.

Tsunade: _**Bonjour!**_

Peter: _**Good day!**_

Tsunade: _**How is your wife?**_

His wife, a red-haired woman named Lois appeared behind Peter and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him inside.

Flannery: _**I need six eggs!**_

Brock: **_That's too expensive!_**

Tear: _**There must be more than this provincial life!**_

With a sigh, she pushed open the door. A bell rang, signaling her arrival. An elderly man looked up from the book he was examining, his blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, hello there Tear."

"Good morning sir, I'm here to return the book I borrowed."

"Are you finished already?" The man, Dumbledore sounded amused.

"I just couldn't put it down!" Tear answered. "Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday, I'm afraid."

"Alright then..." Tear climbed up a ladder leaning against a bookshelf, her eyes scanning the different titles. "I'll just borrow… this one!"

"But haven't you read it twice already?" the bookseller asked her.

"Well, this one's my favorite!" The girl answered. "It has far off places, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise…"

Dumbeldore smiled. "Well then, if you like it all that much, you may keep it. No, I insist." He added, seeing her expression.

Tear smiled happily. "Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

As Tear left the book store, people watched her, singing:

Katara: _**Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar,  
**__**I wonder if she's alright, the dear,  
**__**With a dreamy far-off look,**_

Davis: _**And her nose stuck in a book,**_

_**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Tear**_

Tear sat beside a fountain, and began skimming the pages while singing softly to a passing herd of Mareep.

Tear: _**Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because -- you'll see  
here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!**_

Even as the Mareep's shepherd, a kid named Ash, shooed them away, Tear was off, and everyone watched her as she made her way out of the village.

_**It's no wonder they call her "Beauty",  
her fine looks are quite clear,**_

White Pantera: _**But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
**__**Very diff'rent from the rest of us**_

Townsfolk: _**She's nothing like the rest of us  
yes; diff'rent from the rest of us is Tear!**_

Meanwhile, a bunch of geese were flying high over the village, until there was a loud BANG and one of them fell towards the ground, where it was caught by a goth-looking red-haired boy named Jack Spicer.

"I got it, I got it!" he yelled. With a grin, he turned to face the shooter, a tall, good-looking white-haired boy named Moordred Payne. "Wow! You didn't even miss a shot! You must be the greatest hunter ever!"

"I know, I know." The older boy said with a smirk.

"And no beast stands a chance against you," Jack continued, "And no girl, either, for that matter.

"Yes, Jack, and I have my eye set on a certain girl." Moordred told him, staring out into the streets.

Jack followed his gaze, and blinked. "You mean the inventor's niece?"

"Yes, Jack, she's the lucky girl I'm gonna marry."

"But isn't she…"

"The most beautiful girl in the whole town?" Moordred interrupted, "Yes, she is."

"I know that, but…"

"And makes her the best. And I deserve the best, don't I?"

Jack blinked again. "Y-yeah, of course you do!" He stuttered.

Moordred grinned and began singing. (AN: I don't really think he's the singing type, just roll with it.)

Moordred: _**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fear,  
**__**Here in town there's only she  
who's as beautiful as me,  
so I'm making plans to woo and marry Tear!  
**_

The girls, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee, stopped what they were doing to watch him as he passed by, each beaming (except Mai, she wasn't the type).

Azula, Mai & Ty Lee: _**Look there he goes  
**__**Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Moordred  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!  
**_

"Bonjour!" called out

"Move it." Moordred hissed as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Good day." Tear said politely.

Man 3: Mais oui!

Tsunade: _**You call this bacon?**_

Flannery: _**What lovely grapes!**_

Brock: _**Some cheese**_

Katara: _**Ten yards!**_

Brock: _**one pound**_

Moordred: 'scuse me!

Fie: _**I'll get the knife**_

Moordred: let me through!

Asuna: _**This bread -**_

Lucy: _**Those fish -**_

Asuna: **_it's stale!_**

Lucy: _**they smell!**_

Men: _**Madame's mistaken.**_

Women: **_Well, maybe so_**

Townsfolk: _**Good morning! Oh, good morning!**_

Tear: _**There must be more than this provincial life!  
**_

Moordred: _**Just watch, I'm going to make Tear my wife!**_

The crowd stopped to watch Tear, walking behind her and singing.

Townsfolk:_** Look there she goes  
**__**The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!  
**_

Women: _**It's a pity and a sin**_

Men: _**She doesn't quite fit in**_

Townsfolk: _**'Cause she really is a funny girl  
**__**A beauty but a funny girl  
**__**She really is a funny girl  
**__**That Tear!**_

At this, Tear stopped and looked behind her, but all the townsfolk had gone back to their businesses. As she turned again, she practically ran into Mordred, who was standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Tear."

"Bonjour, Mordred." Tear responded through gritted teeth.

"What's this?" Mordred asked, pulling the book from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Mordred ignored her, flipping through the pages before saying, "How can you read something without pictures?"

"That's because unlike _some_ people, I can use my imagination." Tear responded coldly.

"Tear, you should really get your head out of these books." Mordred told her, carelessly tossing the book aside. "You should really pay attention to more important things, like me for instance!" Nearby, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee sighed. Tear ignored them and picked up the book from where it had been thrown. "Women really shouldn't read, they start to get ideas." He continued and Tear glared at him.

"That is so...primeval! You, sir, are a chauvanistic pig!"

But Mordred put his arm around her shoulder, saying, "Why thanks! How about we walk down to the tavern and take a look at my many hunting trophies? Whaddya say?"

Tear gingerly removed his arm, telling him, "Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Behind them, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee gasped.

"What is wrong with her?" Azula muttered.

"She must be crazy." Mai whispered.

"Mordred is sooo cute!" Ty Lee gushed.

"Besides, I can't," Tear continued, "I need to get home to help my uncle."

"Yeah," Jack interupted, "That old nut job needs all the help he can get!"

The two of them started to laugh, and Tear glared at them again. "Don't talk about my uncle that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her uncle that way!" Mordred suddenly snapped, bonking Jack on the head.

"But you were laughing too..."

"My uncle is not crazy, he is a genius!" Tear began, but then there was an explosion from far off that sent a pillar of smoke spiralling into the sky. Tear turned towards the noise, eyes wide. "Oh no..."

Wordlessly, she ran off towards the disturbance as Mordred and Jack began laughing again, their voices echoing after her.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Inventor

* * *

Chapter 2: The Inventor

* * *

Tear hurried home as fast as her legs could take her, praying silently that her uncle was alright. Finally, she reached the small, modest house she shared with her adopted Uncle. Tear instinctively made her way towards the cellar doors and threw them open, only to be greeted by a plume of smoke. Coughing, she descended the steps, calling out, "Uncle?"

Her Uncle, a somewhat portly old man with graying hair and a confused expression staggered into view, coughing loudly and wiping the soot off his face.

"Now how on Earth did that happen?" he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Tear asked, concerned.

Iroh nodded towards her, "Yes, I'm fine dear, but I'm starting to think I'll never be able to get this thing working in time for the fair tomorrow." He aimed a kick at the machine, then winced and held his foot.

"Don't you always say that?" Tear said.

"I mean it this time," Iroh grumbled. "I'll never get this darn thing to work!"

Tear just put her arms around him gently, saying, "Yes, you will, Uncle. And tomorrow, you'll win first prize at the fair and become a world-famous inventor!"

There was a pause, the Iroh turned to look at her with a softened expression. "Do you really believe that?" He asked.

"I always have." Tear answered truthfully.

His faith renewed, Iroh smiled widely. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, clapping his hands together in excitement, "I'll have this thing fixed up in no time!"

He slid under the machine, then after a moment called out, "Hand me the dog-legged clencher, would you? There's a girl."

Iroh went back to work, and for a while, the only sound that could be heard was that of him fixing the machine. Then a fter a moment, Iroh spoke up again. "So, did you have good time in town today?"

Tear nodded. "Yes, I got a new book today." She pulled out the book, then looked down at the floor with a saddned expression

"Uncle, do you think I'm… odd?"

"My niece? Odd?" Iroh emerged from underneath the machine, pushing his goggles up over his forehead. "Now what would give you an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's just… I really don't know where I fit in here, since there's no one I can really talk to…"

"What about that Moordred fellow?"

The young woman scoffed. "_Him_? Please, he's rude, conceited, chauvinistic... He's just not my type!"

Iroh gave her a friendly smile. "Well, don't worry about that now. This invention will help us start a whole new life, one that's better than the one we have now!"

He turned back to the machine and tinkered with it for a bit before stepping back to Tear's side.

"Alright, let's see if it works now." He flipped a switch and the machine whirred to life, chopping wood and flipping it onto a nearby pile at a rapid rate.

Tear clasped her hands together, smiling. "It really works! You did it Uncle!" She hugged him tightly, beaming proudly.

"I did it! I did it!" Iroh cheered, then began dancing about in excitement. "Hitch up Goldy, 'cause I'm off to the fair!"

But as Iroh danced around the machine, a stray log fell off and conked him on the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

An hour or so later, the machine was loaded into a chocobo-drawn cart, and Iroh was getting ready to leave. Tears stood in the doorway to wave him off.

"Good bye Uncle! Good luck!"

"Goodbye Tear," Iroh called back, take care while I'm gone!"

And with that, he headed off towards the fair, completely unaware of what he would encounter…

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Castle of the Beast

Chapter 3: The Castle of the Beast

* * *

As Iroh and Goldy the yellow chocobo made their way through the forest, they could not help but notice how the branches of the trees overhead seemed to grow together until they blocked out the sunlight. Glowing eyes seemed to peer out at them from every shadow, and a wolf's howl could be heard from far off in the distance.

"We should have reached our destination by now," Iroh said, trying to remain calm. "Maybe we missed a turn at…oh, wait a minute." He lifted his lantern to illuminate a signpost.

"Let's see… if we go this way, we should get there faster…"

Goldy looked down at the dark, overgrown path, then towards a more inviting route of passage before turning towards the former.

But Iroh steered him towards the darker path, saying, "Come on, Goldy, it's only a shortcut! We'll be there in no time!"

* * *

They continued on through the darkness, which seemed to become more and more deep with every step they took.

Iroh glanced about, looking concerned. "This can't be right… we should probably turn around…woah boy, whoa…look out!"

A swarm of Golbat burst from the trees, spooking the poor Chocobo, who took off at a run, swerving through the trees with Iroh holding on to the reins for dear life. Eventually, they ran out of the forest, and towards a cliff, barely managing to stop in time.

"Back up, back up! Steady… steady…" Suddenly, Goldy bucked him off and charged back into the woods, never looking back.

"Goldy!" Iroh's shout went unheard as the chocobo vanished into the darkness. But the old man wasn't alone. A pack of savage Mightyena emerged from the tree line, snarling at him with ribbons of saliva hanging off their jaws.

Iroh took off at a run, not looking at where he was going until he tripped over a tree root and tumbled down a hill and in front of a set of wrought-iron gates in front of a gloomy castle. Staggering to his feet, Iroh grabbed the locked gates and began shaking them, shouting, "Help! Please help!"

Somehow, the gate creaked open, and Iroh ran inside, slamming the gates in the face of the Mightyena. He stood there, panting heavily, watching as the growling beasts turned and walked away.

Overhead, the rain began to pour down, drenching the poor man to the bone. He passed through a garden overgrown with weeds and made his way to the front door. He pushed it open, and stepped into a dusty, cobweb-ridden hallway.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" His voice echoed largely throughout the open space, bouncing off the cavernous walls.

Little did he realize that he was being watched. From behind a corner, three figures watched, whispering among themselves.

"He must have gotten lost in the woods." Whispered the figure in a slightly accented voice.

"Shh! Keep quiet and he'll probably leave!" hissed another, also accented, but with a female voice.

"Come on, Hermoine, can't we help?" Argued another voice in the same accent.

Iroh turned around. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Don't say anything, either of you!" The second voice warned.

"I don't mean to intrude," Iroh continued, "But I've lost not only my way and my chocobo, and I need a place to stay for the night."

"C'mon Hermoine," the second figure pleaded, "Can't we at least help him?"

"Sssshhhh!"

But the noise caught Iroh's attention and he spun around, looking for the speaker. "Hello? Who's there?"

From around a corner stepped a large black dog with brilliant green eyes. Sitting on top of it's head was a reddish-furred rat. Both looked at him imploringly with almost human-like expressions.

Iroh bent down until they were at eye level. "Well, hello there. Are you two lost?"

To his great surprise, the dog began to speak. "Welcome, sir, I take it you need shelter?"

The rat also added, "You can stay here for a bit until the rain stops."

"Harry! Ron!" A voice yelped. From the shadows, a brown-furred cat emerged, and started to speak as well. "Now you've done it," it (she?) said, annoyed. "Now what do you plan to do…ack!"

Iroh picked the cat up gently and examined her,

"Interesting. How does this work?"

"Put me down! I'm not a toy!" The cat protested

The elderly man obliged, letting her drop to the floor. "I'm sorry," he said, "it's just that I've never met a cat that could…ah…ah… AAACHOO!" The cat, dog and rat stepped aside as he sneezed loudly.

"Oh for heaven's sake…" the cat, Hermoine, sighed, then pulled a handkerchief down from a tableand tuened back towards Iroh. "Here," she said around a mouthful of cloth. Iroh took the handkerchief and blew his nose with a loud honk.

"I think you'd better come with us, and get warmed up." Harry said, then lead Iroh down the dusty hallways.

Iroh nodded gratefully. "Oh thank you so much.."

Hermoine ran after them, protesting loudly. "Are you crazy?! Don't you realize what the Master would do if he found a stranger here?! I demand that you stop at once!"

But her protests went unheeded as they continued down the hall, completely unaware that they were being watched by something in the shadows...

* * *

Harry and Ron pulled open a door to reveal a dusty room with a roaring fire in the fire place, and lead Iroh to the large chair seated next to it.

"No! Not the Master's chair!" Hermoine protested.

But Iroh sat down anyway, sinking into the soft plush seating. Then he blinked as something small hopped up onto his lap. It resembled a green and white rabbit-like plushie wearing a big golden ring around its tiny waist. Fluttering up beside it was another plushie, this one resembling a brown and white winged puppy.

"Hello!" said the rabbit in a cute voice. "My name's Mieu."

"And I'm Chip," said the puppy. "What's yours?"

"Iroh," the old man answered. There was a sound of scampering feet, and Iroh glanced over to see three more rust-furred rats climbing along the chair's arms. Two of them looked almost exactly alike… except for the fact that one's ear was practically gone, with nothing but a stub remaining in its place.

"Hello there." Said the one-eared rat. "I'm George. This is my brother Fred."

"Don't you mean _I'm_ George and _you're_ Fred?" The other rat said with a wide grin.

The other rat rolled its eyes. "Do you always have to do that?" Turning to Iroh, she added, "I'm Ginny, by the way. Would you like your cloak removed, sir?"

Together, they helped remove the cloak, and Iroh

"Al right!" Hermoine shouted, "This has gone on long enough! I'm in charge here, and I say…"

She was interrupted when a cart rolled in, bearing a complete tea set. But what really caught Iroh's attention was what else was on the tea cart - a purple-colored squirrel and a chipmunk with light blue fur.

"Hello", the squirrel said politely. "I'm Éclair."

"And my name is Lumiere." said the chipmunk, bowing. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No! No tea!" Hermoine warned, but Éclair and Lumiere were already hefting up a large teapot between them.

"We have ginseng tea, if that's alright with you." Said Lumiere.

"Of course! That is my favorite!" Beamed Iroh, and raised the cup to his lips.

But before he could take a sip however, the door suddenly slammed open, sending a gust of cold air into the room, effectively extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. The others cowered as some…thing entered, growling loudly. Despite his better judgment, Iroh could not help but stare.

It resembled a wolf standing on its hind legs, albeit one with horns and scarlet fur that also formed a sort of mane which faded to a pale red halfway down. The creature glared at him through deep green eyes, and when he spoke, his voice had a sort of rumble to it.

"What is this stranger doing here?'

Harry stepped forward, looking nervously at the beast. "Master, let me explain, this gentleman was lost out in the woods in the rain and we couldn't just let him stay out there…"

The Beast growled, causing him to move backwards slightly. Hermoine was next, looking like she'd rather not be here right now. "Master, I _told _them not to let him in…but they would not listen…"

"Hermoine!" protested Ron, but again, the Beast's growls silenced them.

He then turned his gaze on Iroh. "And you! What are you doing here?"

Iroh backpedaled, never taking his eyes off the creature in front of him. "I-I was lost in the woods, and…"

"You are not welcome here." The Beast growled, noticing his gaze. "And what are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing!" Iroh turned towards the door, but the Beast blocked his path, with a surprising burst of speed.

"You're here to stare at the Beast? Is that it?" Judging by his tone, this was clearly a sore spot.

"Please sir," Iroh begged, "I don't mean you any harm, all I needed was a place to stay."

"So you want a place to stay, huh?" The Beast's voice took on a dangerous tone. "I'll give you a place to stay! In the dungeons!"

With that, he grabbed Iroh and dragged him off, slamming the door behind him and plunging the den along with everyone in it, into darkness.

_**To be continued…**_

_**AN:** That's it for now, sorry it took so long. I hope the double update helps. Oh, and points go to whoever can recognize the characters used here. Some are easy to recognize, others... might not be. It depends on whether or not you know those shows/games. Until next time, ja ne!_


End file.
